Spoons
by Rylee Wyatt
Summary: What happens when a time-travelling princess and her "pet" Bob look for ice cream, but end up looking for the princess' soul mate? Thor and Loki make appearances, and so does...pudding. Written at camp with my two cabin mates Poland and Bluebell while waiting for laundry. Enjoy.


**A/N: This is a purely insane story that will make sense, but has many made up things. We were at Girl Scout camp on a Saturday doing laundry for hours, and took turns writing sentences. I'm proud to say I was the one who included Thor and Loki, thus turning it into a fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**~Rylee**

* * *

**Spoons**

**By: Rylee Wyatt, Poland, and Bluebell**

Once upon a time, there was a time travelling princess. She decided to travel throughout the universe with her magical sidekick named Bob. Bob was a puffaloo who frequently teleported short distances. If you didn't already know, a puffaloo is a fuzzy, magical, tiny, buffalo with rainbow fur.

One day, Princess Bangooramananaledo-gredreloooman and the puffaloo wanted to get some Bluebell ice cream. Bangooramananaledo-gredreloooman, known to her friends as Bangoo, especially loved fagra berries on her vanilla ice cream. However, fagra berries and Bluebell ice cream never co-existed in the same time continuum so the ice cream would melt along the journey. So Bangoo decided to magically invent a refrigerator/freezer thingy that would help keep ice cream cold (she doesn't already know that refrigerator/freezers have already been invented). But, because to time travel you must pack light, she shoves the device into Bob's bottomless stomach. So Princess Bangoo snapped her fingers and went to the cretaceous era to get the fagra berries with Bob. Bob suddenly fell in love with a giant leaf that ate him whole.

"Noooooo!" Bangoo screamed.

"Urmmmmph!" screamed Bob from inside the plant.

Bangoo, distressed, magically pulled out a magical want and magically exploded the giant leaf, unknowingly actually killing Bob inside. Unaware of what she had done, she ran up to the body of her beloved friend. Bangoo yodeled hello at bob (yodeling is the greeting for puffaloos) but he didn't respond.

"How dareth you come into thy territory without thy permission?" Yelled Thor, drapes flowing in the gentle breeze like waterfalls of fabric.

"Where did you come from?" Bangoo asked with a shocked tone in her voice.

"You yodeled." Said Thor, drapes flowing in the gentle breeze like waterfalls of fabric.

Thor, with a sudden, unexplainable craving, summons a package of pudding and opens it, which causes Loki, the god of mischief and lies, to appear.

"Are you time travelers as well?" Bangoo asked, befuddled at their sudden appearances.

"Of course we're time travelers, you silly wench. We're gods." said Loki as he seductively ate his pudding with a hot pink spoon.

Bangoo fell madly in love with Loki and helped him eat his pudding with her own pink spoon.

Thor, under the impression that Bangoo must be evil to love his adopted=ve brother, lifts his hammer into the air and aimed for Bangoo's skull.

Loki blocks the blow with his spoon, "Thor, I thought you were cooler than this. She likes pudding so she can't be too bad. Pudding eaters are cool people." He looked at Bangoo with narrowed eyes. "However, dude, I do not appreciate you eating my pudding." And suddenly, a world full of pudding appeared. "Later," said Loki and he shot through the air toward the heavenly planet. Bangoo, still madly in love with the god, decided to time-travel to summer in New York City 2012 so that she could meet her beloved mischief god; of course, she didn't forget the fagra berries.

She time-travelled to the Paleozoic era, got her berries, and also picked up another puffaloo, then travelling to New York, 2012. She decided to skip the ice cream and see if her beloved would enjoy some of them in his pudding. Suddenly, she realized that during this period of time, there would be mass chaos and violence, so she gripped the pudding and travelled back to ancient Scandinavia.

When she travelled back, she was shocked to discover Loki was evil, had a witch wife, and three, horrible monster children. Suddenly, she got an idea, she would leave a trail of pudding and steal him away, (at this point she had lost all morals and only knows that loki is hot). So she books a night in one of the nearby inns and puts pudding packages along the road that will lead Loki to her room.

Loki follows the trail of pudding, and seeing the room, magically teleports the pudding away to his pudding planet. Much like a crafty fish who steals your bait, he was gone without any trace of being there, besides, of course the fact that the bait was missing. Bangoo was furious. She used her new puffaloo to teleport to the planet and started swimming in the pudding.

Jimbo, the new puffaloo, swam ahead to catch Loki, but was eaten by a pudding monster.

Too distracted to grieve, she swam ahead and scared the living daylights out of Loki. "Aaah! Don't creep up on me while I'm eating pudding. Like, seriously, I save your life and you nearly make me waste pudding? Not cool." Said Loki.

Bangoo burst into tears and hugged Loki. "But I love you!"

"Get away from me you creeper!" Shouted Loki. Bangoo pulled her spoon off of her pocket and said, "I read that people who are made for each other have matching spoons." As a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Loki pulled out his spoon, which happened to be a brighter pink than Bangoo's. Then Tom Hiddleston shows up with a matching pink spoon to Bangoo.

"Who are you?" said Bangoo noticing the similarities between him and Loki.

"I am Tom Hiddleston. What hex code here is your spoon? Mine is pq304e9." Bangoo didn't know her hex code, so they went to the nearby paint store only to discover that her hexode was pq304e9, a not-perfect match, so Tom Hiddleston left.

Tome Hiddleston purchases a new puffaloo, and goes to talk to Elijah wood. "What brings you here?" Asks Elijah when Tome arrives. "Well, Elijah, we've got a time-travelling teenage girl who's in love with Loki and we want to see if your spoons match." Said Tom.

"That sounds weird," Elijah Wood says. "But okay." They travel to Bangoo and see if the spoons match. "Okay," Said Tom, "On the count of three, pull out your spoons."

"But wait. I gave Loki my spoon." Said Bangoo.

Bangoo's spoon flies out of nowhere and smacks her in the stomach. "That's for you you mewling qwim!"

"Thanks," Says Bangoo sarcastically.

"Now let's get this spoon party going," Says Tom. "On the count of three…one…" The room tensed up. "Two…" Bangoo reached into her pocket. "Three!" The spoons were a perfect match. Elijah and Bangoo got married and lived happily ever after, sharing pudding wither their spoons every day.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the most amazing love story ever.**

**~Rylee**


End file.
